


exile - an eremika au

by queenwrites



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26253031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenwrites/pseuds/queenwrites
Summary: Mikasa Ackerman caught up between the dilemma of two mafia groups who hold grudge against her family. She had to go back to her family before the two mafia groups got deeper into her life.Moreover she now had caught in a difference matter that she didn't plan at all. And before she knew it, there was a new kind of love in her life. A kind of love that either destroys you completely or makes you whole again at the end.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 31
Kudos: 122





	1. So It Goes....

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is queen/MlKASACKERMAN here. "exile" is my first em fanfic and it's mafia au. First of all I wanna say thank you to my lovely friend, Kurai (@BloodyKira_) who helped me editing this fic. I really am happy for the result. As for the important note, the characters are kinda OOC. I hope you like it, happy reading <3

It had been 3 months since Mikasa had a tragic accident right after she completed her mission. She couldn’t even remember any details about the mission she had back then. All she knew was that she was thrown away into a dump at some random alley. It was where Eren had met her. Although the right word for that situation would be “found her”. She had no recollection of any of that. It was what he had told her.

They both now lived in an apartment at a suburban area. They have only got each other and that was enough, or so was what Eren had always told her. Mikasa, too, felt like she already had what she desired in life. As if Eren was the missing piece that had completed the puzzle that is her life.

“Babe, we just did the grocery shopping last night. Don’t drink all the milk like that,” Eren told his girlfriend.

Mikasa walked towards him, seeking him out as if he is her only home. “ _You_ did the grocery shopping." She said emphasizing. "Have you forgotten that you would never let me out of this place? Even if it is just for a walk?!”

She then hugged him from the back while Eren was doing the dishes.

Eren turned around to kiss her. Two minutes had passed before their lips parted and he said. “Yeah. You’re too precious. Don’t go anywhere.”

Mikasa put her arms around Eren’s neck and said. “Yeah, you always say that too. Is it because of my memory loss? That I literally don’t remember anything about my life, except for my name?”

Eren pouted as he replied. “Yeah, it is because of that. What else would it be? Your identity might be dangerous for you. Who knows?”

“Babe, don’t pout like that,” Mikasa warned him.

“Make me stop then.” He teased.

Mikasa gave him a quick kiss before she ran away from him, encouraging him for a chase. Eren chased after her and they both ended up on the bed.

“You’re so beautiful. I’m lucky that I found you,” Eren said softly as Mikasa rested her head on his thigh.

Mikasa always got lost in his eyes. His eyes were like a meadow, existing far, far away in a fairy land. His green eyes were her remedy. “I’m glad you were the one who found me,” she whispered in reply.

Mikasa touched his face, following its lines and curves with the tip of her finger as she explored. He was so beautiful.

Their lips brushed against each other’s as they kissed. Mikasa ran her hand through his hair that he wore in a bun and unraveled it so Eren’s hair fell smoothly between her fingers. Eren laid her body down carefully as if she was the most fragile thing in the world. His lips tasted so sweet and felt so soft. Mikasa felt like she would rather choose tasting them than any other popular candy in the world. She was addicted, yet she felt like she would never want to ever cure that addiction.

Eren slid her gray tanktop off over her head, he paused for a second to take in the sight beneath him. Her beauty always knocked the air out of his lungs. His hands traveled down her back unhooking her bra. Eren's touches drove her mad with desire as she sighed into their kiss. Mikasa's hands explored his body, with her finger tips tracing his abs, until they reached his pants. She hooked her fingers in them pulling him down to her, arching her back so that her hips were pressed to his.

Eren groaned sending a thrill down her spine. "Mikasa …" her name fell breathlessly from his lips.

She gazed into his eyes and could see that the once calm green ones were ablaze with desire. Mikasa could feel his pleading for more through the desperate way his hands moved up and down her body. She could feel his growing need for her through his pants as she unzipped them before pulling his pants down in one swift movement.

Mikasa uttered a moan with a back arch as Eren slid her pants off, throwing it at the floor to join the heap of the previously discarded clothes. They continued undressing each other in between desperate kisses till they both were completely naked. It wasn’t their first time. They did it several times before, yet for every time it was always mesmerizing and entrancing for them both.

Eren loved kissing her neck leaving marks to etch the memory and the feelings they shared at that moment. He always did that to Mikasa.

 _You made your mark on me, a golden tattoo_ , Mikasa always thought of those words every time Eren kissed her neck passionately, nipping at the tender skin there. It was not only lust that drove Eren, it was something much more emotionally enticing.

Mikasa let out a moan. It just felt so good. To feel Eren’s lips on her neck, on every part of her body. Her head was foggy, clouding her thoughts. She felt as if she was floating somewhere and that the earth was nothing but a soft surface beneath her feet.

“A-ah.. Eren… Oh…Ere-” She moaned as Eren traced a line of kisses from her neck down to her belly.

“You are ethereal,” Eren said as he kissed the wound on her stomach.

It was the wound she got that day. Someone stabbed her. But Eren always said that he admires that wound and that it added even more beauty to her body.

Mikasa’s hand ran through his hair. His hair was smooth and smelled like burnt sugar, like caramel. She loved it so much. His hair always falls down on her whenever they would do that, bathing her in its softness.

Eren went down even further to that part of her body. She always felt this tingling sensation every time Eren went _there_.

Mikasa entangled her fingers through Eren's hair desperately pulling his face to hers, her lips crashed into his eagerly. Given the pent up frustration coursing through their bodies, Eren was desperate for a release. He intertwined his fingers with hers, pressing her hand above her head and into the pillow, before pushing inside her slowly, his lips parted with a moan at the tight sensation. He brought his lips near her ears, moaning her name with each thrust. Mikasa let her head fall back and the groan of pleasure escaping her lips, urged Eren to pick up the pace.

Mikasa gasped as he moved his hips slowly, pushing in and out. Just like he always did. Mikasa loved his rhythm. With Eren, everything just felt like they were in their place. Like everything clicked. Her fingers found their way to the strong muscles of his back, her fingernails digging into his flesh. Mikasa wrapped her thighs around him and desperately tried to drag him further into her.

“Eren …” she moaned into his neck, the sound of his own name on her lips sent a thrill through him.

“Fuck it, Mikasa. You’re amazing,” Eren said.

Mikasa closed her eyes and felt this senseless strange feeling rushing through her bloodstream, like she didn’t want this to end. She would be here forever, to feel this feeling all over again.

Eren felt her body contract tightly around him and he muttered her name once more before he had his own release. He collapsed onto her, with both of them panting heavily. Eren glanced at her, enjoying the sight of her flushed cheeks and dark slightly bruised lips.

Mikasa couldn’t think of anything that can possibly ruin their peaceful life or any horrible ordeals that can happen to interrupt it. She felt as if the past 3 months were like a dream coming true, a dream that she would never wake up from. She was living in her own heaven with only her and Eren living there, secretly hoping with a desperate desire for this heaven to never perish. She couldn’t discern whether it could perish? She never wanted it to.

That rainy afternoon felt comforting with the rain drops hitting the window panels softly in sync with Mikasa's steady heartbeats, inducing peace and quiet in her soul. Mikasa drank her favorite vanilla milk while looking up at Eren cooking dinner. She watched his movements about their kitchen as he prepared the food.

Even though the steaks Eren tried to cook got burned, they still enjoyed the taste of it. Laughing as Mikasa teased Eren about it. They ate that meal together. Little did they know that it was Eren's last chance to cook dinner for both of them. Oh how beautiful that moment was.

* * *

Eren woke up earlier than Mikasa. He slid his white tank top over his head and wore his hair in a bun like he always would. His tattoos bathed in the early morning sunlight. This had always been Mikasa’s first sight in the morning after she wakes up.

“Hey, good morning, Grumpy Head,” Mikasa rose up from the bed and sat. She was still naked as she covered her body up with a blanket.

Eren turned around. “Good morning, Sweetheart.”

Mikasa gave him a sincere smile and asked, “do you think I should get a tattoo?”

“If you want to get one then you should. I’ll bring the equipment,” Eren answered.

“You can do tattoos?” Mikasa exclaimed.

Eren approached her and said, “of course I can.”

“Why didn’t I know that before?” she asked.

“Because you never asked,” he replied playfully.

Mikasa punched his chest. “Fine. Fair point.”

Eren kissed her cheek softly. “I will be back at noon.”

“What about breakfast?”

Eren reached for his black coat and put it on. It’s September already. “I will buy cheeseburger on my way later,” he said.

Mikasa nodded. “What are you gonna do today?”

“The usual business.” He answered giving away no clues.

“And that is?” 

Eren stopped dead in his tracks before saying, “we made a deal not to talk about this, didn’t we?”

Mikasa felt her heart aching for a moment, she pushed forward regardless. “Yeah, but I guess you will let me know about it.”

“Not yet, Babe. But I will.”

Eren gave her a quick chaste kiss on the lips before putting his shoes on. “See you at noon. I will bring the tattoo equipments.”

Mikasa smiled as she said, “yes, sure. Take care.”

Eren smiled back before disappearing behind the closed door.

Mikasa always asked Eren about what he did out there. She also always wondered why Eren would never ever let her go outside even if it was only for a minute. Like how once there was a night that Mikasa went outside to take the trash out. But when Eren found out about that his response was perplexing, he literally was furious at her. Grabbing her and kissing her roughly to the point where Mikasa had to slap him. It was just for one time and Mikasa felt deeply upset about it. They utterly didn’t talk for a day and it was disastrous for her.

Mikasa ate her breakfast alone that morning and took a shower. She then decided to paint for a little bit to pass the time. Their apartment had those colossal windows from which she can look outside with the whole city sprawled out for her to see. That is why Mikasa loved it here. She could look outside the windows and see the city lights in the evening. The sight was beautiful whether it was in the morning or evening, though.

On the other hand, Mikasa really had this strange feeling in her heart, eating her up. She and Eren never ever exchanged the phrase “I love you”. She presumed that it was normal for both of them. However she still felt strange towards him. It was true that he saved her. The thing was that, Mikasa had no memory recollection of anything but her name. She didn’t really know what to believe, or who.

She glanced at the trash bag that Eren left behind. Remembering what had happened that one time she took it out. He did it once and that was what got them into a fight last week. But Mikasa wouldn’t let the trash bag stay there until Eren get back either.

 _Maybe it would fine as long as he doesn’t find out about it_ , Mikasa thought to herself as she grabbed her jacket and headed to the dump. It was only a two minute walk.

People seemed so busy that morning as they bustled about. Some of them talked to one another while others kept to themselves. Mikasa promised herself that once her memory is recovered, she would find her family, her friends, and her home. She really wished that they could accept Eren as a part of her life now.

“ _Ouch_!”

Mikasa bumped into someone after she tossed the trash bag into the dump. That person literally ran into her hard. Mikasa could tell it was on purpose though.

Mikasa inspected the person who bumped into her. They wore a black hoodie and a mask that covered the lower part of their face. They extended their hand for her to grab onto, helping her to get up.

“Thank you,” she directed at them but was met with no reply. They didn’t say anything. They just stared at her.

“Excuse me, do I know you?” Mikasa asked them.

They turned their back to her and left without uttering a single word. Mikasa observed them closely now that she was standing. Their body was built different with muscles showing despite their careful coverage, however the person was shorter than her. She could tell it was a man, though. But she couldn’t be that sure as they didn’t have a proper introduction.

Mikasa thought that she should be getting back home as soon as possible. Maybe Eren was right after all about her identity that could be putting her in danger. That person who bumped into her, purposely made her trip and fall. She couldn’t fathom what their goal could be, but it seemed like they had gotten what they wanted as they had left right away.

Right after she sat down and put her jacket next to her, the door opened. It was Eren.

“Hi. I came back early,” he said.

“Can we begin with my tattoo?” she asked right away.

Eren chuckled. “Why are you so eager about this, Baby?” He took off his coat putting it away, leaving him only with a black t-shirt on. “Wait, are you okay?”

“Yes, I am.”

“Your eyes are telling me a different tale though.”

“It’s fine, really. I was just bored being alone on my own. I ended up painting but still felt bored.”

“Have you had your breakfast?”

“Sure, I had. You?”

Eren kissed her. “I had.”

Mikasa took her t-shirt off. “Do it on my neck. I want to have a tattoo there.”

“It will hurt though, Babe. You okay with that?”

Mikasa giggled. “Yeah, why not. A needle won’t scare me.”

Eren let out a small laugh. “Yeah sure, a needle is nothing to you. Okay, here we go.”

“Wait, do you know what kind of a tattoo I want?”

“Tell me about it.”

“A wolf.”

“What about it?”

Mikasa smiled, even though she knew Eren wouldn’t see it from that angle. “I don’t know. I just had a hunch. And I feel like I am a lone wolf now.”

Eren stopped and kissed her back before whispering softly, “you have me.”

Mikasa laughed. “I know. But I still don’t know anything about my family.”

“A wolf it is then.”

It took Eren two hours to finish. Mikasa didn’t even blink once to the pain or maybe she didn’t feel any after all. She had a wolf tattoo on the left side of her neck now.

Mikasa looked at herself in the mirror, examining the tattoo that symbolized her current life. “Thank you, Babe.” She kissed her man softly.

“It was my pleasure.”

Those were the last words Eren said to her before a gunshot was heard. Eren rushed to Mikasa's side getting them both down, shielding her from the scattered glass with his body. The colossal windows that Mikasa once admired were now shattered all over their place.

“Mikasa, are you hurt?” Eren asked her.

Mikasa was still shocked but she managed to respond. “No! You?”

She got her answer as she saw the blood trickle down Eren's left arm seeping through his shirt. Eren got shot in his left shoulder.

“Oh my God, please hold on. I will call-”

“No. Not an ambulance. Just leave, now.” Eren interrupted her in a hasty manner.

Even though she was still in shock, she didn’t feel frightened at all. “Wait, are you out of your mind? I can’t leave you here!”

Eren gave her a glare. 

“For fuck’s sake, Eren. It’s not the time to glare at me like that,” Mikasa yelled.

The gunshots still hadn’t stopped yet.

“Leave here, now." Eren yelled, talking over the sound of the continuous gunshots. "Take everything you got. I will distract them.” Eren grabbed a gun from under the bed.

Mikasa didn’t even have a fucking clue that there was a gun under their bed all this time?

She kissed Eren. “I believe you’ll find me,” she said before leaving his side.

Eren smiled. “You can count on me on that.”

Mikasa did as Eren had told her while he shot back through the window distracting their assailants. She grabbed her jacket and a backpack that Eren gave her. She didn’t even know they had that backpack prepared either.

What if that was their last kiss? Maybe today was the last day they would meet each other. What if yesterday was the last comforting rainy afternoon that the two shared together? Maybe last night was the last sex they would ever have, the last intimate moments they would ever share. Maybe this was their last moment. _Screw it all_ , Mikasa thought as she ran away.


	2. The Lone Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lone Wolf is running away now. Will she make it home? Or will she end up to a wrong place again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, this is queen/MlKASACKERMAN here. "exile" is my first em fanfic and it's mafia au. First of all I wanna say thank you to my lovely friend, Kurai (@BloodyKira_) who helped me editing this fic. I really am happy for the result. As for the important note, the characters are kinda OOC. I hope you like it, happy reading <3

Mikasa ran as fast as she could. She just followed her feet as they carried her further away from Eren, the sounds of gunshot faded away. She didn’t know the surrounding area she found herself at. Thanks to Eren.

Could it be that all of this has happened because of her encounter with that stranger? But how could they gather that many gunmen in only two hours? Who was responsible for what has happened?

Mikasa could have run all day, but without knowing where her destination would be, it would be pointless. She took the first bus that came right after she reached the bus stop. Mikasa didn’t know where it would go, but she didn’t mind that as long as she was getting further away from danger. She walked towards the back of the bus and took the backseat beside a stranger.

“Think you can run?” The person beside her asked.

Mikasa calmed herself. _No need to panic_ , she thought. She was in a public place.

“The guy at the bus door. The guy behind us and the guy across from us. They are all my men,” he said.

He then uncovered his face. “Found you, Mikasa,” he said.

Mikasa didn’t say anything as she had no clue who that person was. She was surrounded by the people that she ran away from earlier now and she couldn’t get off the bus either.

She turned her head to the man beside her, determined to find out more. “Who are you? What do you want?”

“I am nobody. Our job is only to bring you back.”

“Bring me back? To where?”

His ash blond hair was slicked back and he wore a black suit. “Not to where but to _whom._ You belong to us.”

 _“Mikasa, you belong to me.”_ Eren's words echoed in her head.

Mikasa felt her head spinning intensely. “ _Ughhh_.”

“You okay?" He asked.

“None of your damn business. Tell me your name,” Mikasa snapped.

“Jean Kirschtein.”

“Who are you and who do you work for?”

The man named Jean chuckled. “Woah, calm down Mikasa. You are always impatient.” Jean shifted in his seat, adjusting for more comfort before saying. “Listen, we are here to bring you back to your family. But it’s kinda hard.”

“My family? You know my family?” Mikasa's eyes widened as she asked.

“Of course. I work for them. Your family is one of the biggest mafia groups in this city,” Jean replied, almost in a hushed tone.

“The Ackerman,” Mikasa mumbled to herself.

“Exactly.” Jean moved to wrap his arm around her shoulder but she dodged it.

“Don’t even think about it,” she warned.

Jean laughed then said, “Mikasa, I miss you so much." His tone became serious as he said, "but here is the thing, this bus is surrounded by our biggest enemy, The Jaeger.”

 _So the Jaeger was the other big mafia group_ , Mikasa thought.

“You have to listen to me. Or else we’ll both get killed here,” Jean said.

“Five of us.”

“Yeah, five of us will get killed here.”

Mikasa didn’t say more.

“Once the bus stop, you’ll run as fast as you can and go to the second alley. Run until you find a black limo. A 28,” Jean told her.

“How can I trust you?”

“Well, you don’t have another choice, do you?”

 _Damn, he was right_ , Mikasa thought. Something about him was telling her that he and she might have been bestfriends. Maybe. There was a sheer possibility.

Mikasa's decision was already made. It was a gamble after all. She would stake her life on some stranger whom she just met, who said his name was Jean Kirschtein and surrounded her with his men in a bus. It sounded brilliant, didn’t it?

“Fine. Let’s do it,” she finally agreed.

The bus screeched to a stop as Mikasa got ready to dash out the doors as soon as they open. The moment Mikasa stepped out of the bus, five limos also made their stop. She didn’t think twice before she ran as fast as her feet can take her. _Second alley. Second alley._ She kept chanting in her head. She just needed to go to the second alley.

_Second alley. Black limo._

Mikasa turned the corner into the second alley however before she could reach the black limo that was right before her eyes, she heard gunshots. The next thing she felt, her right leg went numb. Black dots swam in her sight as she felt dizzy and lost her footing. Did she get shot? Mikasa forced herself to rise back up and kept running. The sharp pain shooting down her leg was unendurable.

She managed to drag herself and get in the limo with every last bit of her strength. She definitely couldn’t trust Jean Kirschtein. She also believed that no one from the bus stop chased her as she couldn’t sense any pursuers. But she still got shot by plenty of men from behind.

“I told you I will find you,” she heard a voice rupture as she got in. It was Eren’s voice.

Her head felt light and she doubted her reality as her consciousness wavered. Was she dreaming now or was this the afterlife?

“Eren? How could you—” Mikasa began in disbelief.

“My wound wasn’t really that bad. I managed to escape,” Eren interrupted her clarifying.

Mikasa looked up to Eren’s wound. It was wrapped in bandage, albeit hastily. She could still see the blood seeping through the bandage on his shoulder.

“Rest up, Mikasa. I can still drive,” he assured her in a soft tone.

“Wait where are we going?” Mikasa questioned.

“Out of this city,” Eren replied.

As the car drove further away, Mikasa's worries slowly dissipated. She wanted to feel relieved that Eren had kept his promise to her. That he had found her. But she couldn’t, not with the pain shooting down her leg like death creeping up on her. It was so unbearably painful.

“You got shot?” Eren asked with concern.

“Yes.” Mikasa managed to say through her gritted teeth.

“We will pull over.”

Eren treated her wound. He even took the bullet out with an intermediate skill. “Done,” Eren said before looking up to Mikasa, “hey, Babe. Don’t cry. Here.” Eren pulled her into his arms.

“It hurts.” Mikasa grunted.

“I know,” Eren said in a soothing voice.

“I want to go home.”

“You are already home.”

Mikasa was too tired to argue. She buried her face in Eren’s chest, resting her head in the crook of his neck. She just felt extremely exhausted with all the things that occurred today, swiftly. Like a flash before her eyes.

After Eren was done treating her wounds, they resumed their drive. Mikasa wished she knew where Eren was taking her. She didn’t know who to believe anymore. Despite all that, she still had Eren by her side at the very least.

“I know you have plenty of questions,” Eren said.

Mikasa hugged her legs, resting her head on her knees as she mumbled. “No. I’m too tired to ask even a single one.”

“Okay. We’ll get there in ten minutes.” He replied.

It had been three hours since their drive started from that alley. Mikasa was hungry. She didn’t even have lunch.

Mikasa and Eren arrived at a hotel. She stepped out of the car limping before Eren arrived at her side to help her walk. She inspected the area and the building they were about to enter. Eren said, it was best for them to stay hidden here for a while.

They tended each other’s wounds. Mikasa's body felt broken all over with exhaustion so much that she didn’t put on anything besides her undergarment. She was too tired to even dress up, she didn’t mind the cold. She just sat on the bed, hugged her legs and faced the window, watching the city lights she used to gaze at from their apartment's colossal windows. Mikasa let that scenery sooth her heart and ease her worries. It wasn’t long before she faced Eren with a determined look in her eyes.

“Eren, what the hell is happening?” She demanded.

“It’s complicated. My family business.” Eren answered. He bent down on his knees being on eye level with Mikasa. “I’m sorry you got involved.”

Mikasa really wanted to ask more about the Jaeger and especially, the Ackerman, her own family.

Mikasa lowered her legs, resting them on the bed's edge and Eren laid his head on her thighs. “I wish we could go back to our old apartment,” she confessed.

Mikasa ran her fingers through Eren’s hair, entangling them in the softness. She loved it way too much.

Eren gazed up to meet her deep black eyes. It was always comforting everytime Eren’s eyes unraveled the mystery that is her eyes. “We can start over,” he said.

Mikasa cupped his face gently in her hands. “I’m so lucky that I have you here right now. I felt so lost when I ran away, when you weren’t by my side.”

“I’m here now. Don’t worry.”

Eren kissed her lips softly. Her lips tasted like the most resplendent liquor to him. Everytime his lips brush against hers, it mesmerizes him. He feels high whenever their lips meet and he allows himself to drown in that feeling.

“Let’s sleep,” Mikasa said indistinctly as Eren joined her on the bed.

Eren didn’t say anything in return and kissed her again. Mikasa buried her face in the crook of his neck as her fingertips slid across his chest, tracing the tattoos that fully covered it. She just missed him. She would exchange the world just in return for being with him. Be that as it may, she also felt strange towards him. Her feelings and thoughts were contradictive right now. It was as if a great storm took place inside her mind and heart.

Before she knew it, she fell asleep. Today was so tiring that she even forgot she was hungry.

* * *

Mikasa's sleep was disturbed. She felt her body being carried away at an inhuman speed, the whoosh of air hitting the windshield stirred her out of her sleep. She woke up in a car.

Mikasa looked beside her to find Eren driving with his eyes focused on the road. “What happened?” she asked in a drowsy voice.

“We have to keep moving,” Eren replied.

“Where are we going?” she asked looking out the car window.

“We’re going to my family’s farm.” Eren looked at her. “Grab your breakfast, first.”

“I don’t know how you managed to prepare all of this. As if you already know the enemy’s moves.”

“So, you’re accusing me now?” Eren's tone was slightly aggressive.

“No, Babe. It’s just that, these past two days felt like I had fallen into the depth of hell. I don’t know what’s going on. I feel lost. I want my memory back but it’s not like it’s going to be there when I say I want it back. So, tell me. Tell me what's happening to us. To me. Why am I also their target?” Mikasa burst out, releasing her own thoughts all at once. “It’s not only your life at risk. Mine, too.”

Eren pulled over. He paused for a moment and took a deep breath before looking at Mikasa. “You’re automatically a target if you’re with me. It’s my job to protect you. And in order to do so, of course I have to know every move the enemy is about to take.”

Mikasa nodded. “Ah, so, you would never tell me who they are?”

“They’re mafia groups.”

“How many are there?”

Eren bite his lips. “Two or three.”

“What are they after? And who is this guy named Jean Kirschtein?”

Eren's eyes widened at the mention of the name with the shock evident on his face. “When did you meet him?”

“Yesterday when I took the bus.”

“What did he say to you?”

Mikasa looked at Eren. “Wait, why are you the one who’s asking the questions now? I am the one who needs answers,” she said, demanding.

Eren's head fell back on the headrest as he laid back and took a deep breath once more. “Why are you making this hard?”

“Wow, why is it suddenly _me_ who is making this hard?”

Eren looked at her in disbelief.

“Okay, I need fresh air.” Mikasa said before she got out of the car.

But what she saw wasn’t only the green meadow she watched from the window as the car drove by anymore. Three cars screeched to a halt, surrounding her. Ten men armed with guns and dressed fully in black disembarked.

Mikasa heard Eren gets out of the car. She turned back to face him and was surprised at his reaction. “Babe, what is this? Are you one of them?” Mikasa asked.

“No. He is not,” said a voice behind the armed men. The crowd of men clad in black then separated to reveal the voice owner. He walked forward, facing both Mikasa and Eren.

Eren chuckled and said, “Such an honor, Armin. It’s rare to see you jump right into action.”

“You made me do this. Really, Eren? A trip this far just to hide The Ackerman Heir?” Armin said letting out a sigh. He then sauntered around his men and pushing his hands into his pockets.

Eren laughed and said. “I would do anything for her, if that is what you asked about.”

“Really? You are doing all of this for her? Isn’t it for you and your father?" Armin exclaimed, "we both know The Ackerman has big impact on our city. We just happened to be their enemies. We have been enemies, haven’t we, Mikasa Ackerman?” Armin stopped his stroll right in front of Mikasa as he directed his last question at her.

Mikasa didn’t know what the hell was happening here. She hated her memory loss. She cursed it for eternity. “Whatever business you two have, I don’t know about it,” she simply replied.

“You _don’t remember it_ , you mean?” Armin asked her playfully. “It’s simple, Mikasa. You don’t have to remember that we are all monsters for it lies within ourselves.”

Mikasa saw Jean standing behind Armin. _A liar_ , she thought. Jean said he worked for her family, but the fact was that he worked for this man in front of her, the one named Armin.

“Oh I forgot, you met Jean earlier. How was it, your meeting after years? Don’t you miss him?” Armin smirked.

 _What did he mean by that?_ Mikasa pondered.

“What do you mean?” she asked.

“Ah.. that.. why don’t you tell her, Jean?” Armin replied throwing his glance back at the man he is addressing.

Mikasa noticed Eren clenching his fists.

A sudden excruciating pain shot up her head. Mikasa held her head tightly trying to overcome the pain as she squeezed her eyes shut. “Stop. Whatever you’re going to say next, just stop. Stop, stop all of this!” Mikasa yelled as she covered her ears. The splitting pain in her head was getting more agonizing.

“Are you okay, Babe?” Eren said his voiced laced with concern as he patted her shoulders.

“Is it that headache? Ah, quite normal for—” Armin began.

Eren didn’t let Armin finish as he pointed his gun at him threateningly. At the same instant, Armin’s men pointed their assault rifles at Eren and Mikasa. “How about we end this here?” Eren prodded.

Armin stepped forward; his head touched the tip of Eren’s gun. “Do it. I know you have wanted to do this since forever.”

“You have been a great friend, Armin. Yet also a tremendous enemy,” Eren told Armin.

“How rare for Eren Jaeger to compliment me.” Armin said.

Mikasa’s heart skipped a beat at the mention of the name. Jaeger? Did it mean that Eren was a part of _The Jaeger_?

The whirring of a helicopter could be heard from a distance as one hovered above them. Armin looked up at it in utter shock; he didn’t expect any company to show up. Moments later, four cars arrived with men clad in black and weaponry surrounding them instantly.

“That was fast,” Armin said to Eren. “We have to retreat. It was nice meeting you two again. Good bye, for now.” Armin turned around to leave and waved.

“Mikasa—” Eren began.

Mikasa's knees felt weak and she fell in his arms. She couldn’t handle the splitting headache any longer. _Memory loss is a bitch._ She thought.

* * *

_“Whatever it is. I don’t want to be the next leader. Levi Ackerman is my older brother. Why wouldn’t Father give the position to Levi?” Mikasa objected as she walked around the room._

_Sasha let out a sigh and said. “It’s gonna be fine. I’ll be your right hand, Mikasa.”_

_“Levi is more capable of being a leader,” Mikasa said._

_“No, like hell I am,” Levi retorted as he stood by the door with his arms crossed._

_Sasha let out a heavy sigh before saying, “Here we go again.”_

_Mikasa throw a small knife at Levi that he dodged at the last second albeit scratching his right ear._

_Levi chuckled while wiping the blood off his ear. “Not bad for a gloomy brat.”_

_“Stop calling me that, I made friends,” Mikasa retaliated._

_Levi unsheathed his katana. “A friend.”_

_Mikasa drew her katana and attacked Levi. “Get out of my room.”_

_“Accept Father’s proposal first.” Levi didn’t attack yet stayed on defence against his sister's attacks._

_Levi kicked Mikasa legs and she fell. He clicked his tongue in annoyance and said, “Enough.”_

_Mikasa grunted. “I don’t want to be a leader. You, of all people, should know that.”_

_“I know.” Levi helped her up. “But you have to. I won’t be around this city like you always would. I have business out there. I’m also helping our family, Mikasa.” Levi sighed. “I have trained you all these years. You have grown into a great dual wielder now. Use it to help Father.”_

* * *

Mikasa woke up. She felt as if it was the longest dream she ever had.

This place had a strange scent. She was never here before yet the scent was so familiar. _Levi Ackerman._ It was the first name she remembered after waking up. He was her older brother.

“You woke up already?” Eren said walking towards her with a guard who brought food. “Here is your breakfast.”

Mikasa looked at Eren blankly. She didn’t know how to respond. She just felt the intense urge to escape to find Levi Ackerman, her brother. She couldn’t make out where she was being held. Mikasa looked out the window. Judging by the scenery and the size of the room she was being held at, she could tell escaping this large, unknown and heavily guarded mansion will be nearly impossible.

“Thank you,” she said.

Eren kissed her forehead. “Sleep well?”

Mikasa smiled and nodded. She knew she couldn’t trust Eren now that she knew he was a Jaeger. She couldn’t trust anyone. But maybe staying with Eren was her best choice for now. At least until she gets back her memory.


	3. The Wounded Wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [CHAPTER 3 EDITED]
> 
> Hello, this is queen/MlKASACKERMAN here. "exile" is my first em fanfic and it's mafia au. First of all I wanna say thank you to my lovely friend, Kurai (@BloodyKira_) who helped me editing this fic. I really am happy for the result. As for the important note, the characters are kinda OOC. I hope you like it, happy reading <3

Eren walked back into the room just after Mikasa was done with her bath. “You want to come outside? My parents are waiting,” he said.

Mikasa smiled. “You don’t have a family breakfast?”

“No, we don’t do that.”

Eren walked towards her and hugged her from behind. He kissed the back of her neck and then moved onto her tattoo, his lips tracing the outline he inked himself. “You look sexier with this tattoo,” he whispered against her skin.

Mikasa couldn’t lie to herself for she loved him so much. She literally would beg him to do more and go further than just neck kisses. She turned around, facing Eren now.

Mikasa looked into Eren’s green eyes carefully. She wondered if that beautiful meadow she admired was still there. She felt unsure about everything ever since yesterday’s events.

“Why are you staring at me like that?” Eren asked her.

Mikasa chuckled. “Like what?”

Eren laughed and kissed her quickly. “Let’s go. My parents are waiting.”

Mikasa had a strange feeling about this. She already know about The Jaeger being one of the mafia groups in the city. Thanks to Jean.  
This massive mansion was extremely dark, with no colossal windows like the ones Mikasa always liked and admired at their old apartment, their home. It felt creepy being in the hallway. It was still 8am, though.

“Ah, here she is,” said a middle-aged man right after Mikasa stepped into the room.

It was enormous and there were numerous books lined up on the walls. The room was spacious and organized to function as a semi-library. There was also a middle-aged woman who sat by the window. Mikasa assumed her to be Eren’s mother. She resembled Eren so much.

“Father, Mother. This is Mikasa Ackerman whom I told you about,” Eren told his parents.

“Muzihara Azumabito,” Eren’s mother said as she stood up, smiling at Mikasa. “Your mother is a very strict woman, isn’t she?”

 _Muzihara Azumabito? Is that her mother’s name?_ Mikasa wondered.

“Mother,” Eren warned his mother.

His mother chuckled. “Ah, my bad. Of course you don’t remember her, do you?”

“I am afraid not, Mrs. Jaeger,” Mikasa gave her a straight answer.

That made Eren’s father turned around and smiled. “Just like my son said, you’re interesting,” he said. “Why don’t you join us for dinner?”

“Sure. I’d love to,” Mikasa answered without hesitation.

Mikasa could feel Eren’s gaze on her but she chose not to mind it.

“Carla, can you lend her a dress for the dinner?” Eren’s father said.

Carla, Eren’s mother, walked towards Mikasa. “Ah, I’d love to, Honey. Excuse us for some girls time.” She held Mikasa’s hands and led her out of the room.

Mikasa looked at Eren as she walked out of the room. Eren nodded. _All would be okay_ , Mikasa thought.

Carla’s closet was big. Mikasa didn’t care about all of that, to be honest. But she was still awestruck this time. How could a person have this many pieces of cloth?

“You look a lot like Muzi,” Carla said. “I admire her.”

 _Admire? Aren’t they kinda enemies, though?_ Mikasa thought to herself in confusion.

Mikasa stared at her and said, “I don’t know Muzi, Mrs. Jaeger. So I don’t feel comfortable enough to talk about her right now.”

Carla let out a fake laugh. “Call me Carla,” she told her.

Mikasa nodded. “Sure.”

Carla plainly gave Mikasa twenty different night gowns to try out and Mikasa suffered a headache from the overwhelm during the fitting time. Carla loved details. That was one thing for sure.

“I don’t really see you in any color other than black and maroon? Why’s that?” Carla wondered aloud not expecting an answer with her eyes focused on the black dress she held.

Mikasa chose not to reply as Carla asked her to try on the black dress she was holding. It had few flowers scattered on the right side of the bodice. Mikasa personally loved it. She was hoping that Carla wouldn’t ask her to try on more dressed after this.

The dress’s hem fall gracefully to the floor. It had silver floral embroidery on the chest part. Elegant. It amazingly fit Mikasa’s body. She felt comfortable in this dress.

“Perfect!” Carla said as she eyed Mikasa when she was finished. “I wonder what should we do with your shoulder-length hair?”

“Can we style it to be put in a single bun?” Mikasa asked.

“Ah yes. You’ll look so amazing then, Hun!”

“Thank you, Carla,” Mikasa smiled. Her smile was so sincere. She felt those unexplainable emotions now that must be how really missing her mom, whom she still doesn’t remember, was like.

* * *

After she had had lunch in her bedroom by herself, Mikasa started looking for Eren. Someone must have brought her lunch to her bedroom when she wasn’t there as she had found it already there ready after getting back from the outfit fitting with Carla.

“I’m sorry, Miss. I can’t let you pass here without an authorized person,” a guard said as he stopped her.

“Who is the authorized person? The Jaegers?”

“Yes, Miss, and the exclusives.”

“The exclusives?”

“Well, who do we have here,” she heard a voice say from behind.

That owner of the voice then walked towards Mikasa. “What are you doing, Little Missy?”

“Who are you?”

“Zeke Jaeger. Eren’s half-brother. Damn, Eren didn’t tell you about me?”

Mikasa shook her head. “No. I mean, that was why I was asking who you were earlier?”

Zeke laughed. “Nice joke, Missy.”

 _Joke? What joke?_ Mikasa thought.

“I can show you around if you want. Only the allowed areas.”

Mikasa nodded. “I was looking for Eren, to be honest. But sure, I’d like to.”

“Come along, Missy.”

* * *

Mikasa was so tired of this enormous mansion in all honesty. She didn’t like it there. The hallways were similar to those in horror movies. Dark and empty. There weren't any other people around other than them. This felt like Mikasa was about to be murdered or kidnapped. Maybe she had to stop overthink that.

Before Mikasa could get lost in her thoughts any further, she jumped backwards. Mikasa warded the knife Zeke tried to kill her with. She kicked Zeke right in the face after the knife grazed her left cheek. Close to her left eye. _Damn, it hurt_.

Both Mikasa and Zeke were now laying on the floor. Mikasa held Zeke’s left hand tightly forcing him to let go of the knife. It was a pocket knife that he must has kept it well hidden. Damn, Zeke.

Mikasa grunted. “What the fuck did you do?” she yelled. “You almost killed me!”

It was about time the guards came at them. They pointed their guns at Mikasa. The last time Mikasa remembered was that there were no one else but them there but the guards came like the wind. 

“Stop. She didn’t do anything. Don’t shoot,” Zeke told his men. “Now you can let go of me, Missy.”

“Why would I? You tried to kill me.”

“What the fuck is happening here?” Eren rushed in.

“Ask your brother. We had a fun talk until he decided to stab me with his pocket knife,” Mikasa said as she let go of Zeke.

“Zeke?”

“Alright, Brother. I can explain this.”

“Not here. Mother and Father are waiting for you at the office,” Eren told his brother.

Zeke stared at Mikasa for a second and said, “Alright then, mood-wreckers!” he then walked away with his men.

Mikasa grunted once as she tired to get back up. Her bullet wound opened again. She failed to stand up and fall.

Eren didn’t say anything, he just carried her bridal style. His face looked so angry. Mikasa was afraid of this Eren. He took her to her bedroom, then placed her on the bed. Mikasa grunted again as her body weight shifted. This wound really made her miserable for real.

“I’ll get you our family doctor,” Eren said.

Mikasa looked at her wound. It was bleeding. “Fuck it.”

Her cheek also hurt. The wound from Zeke’s knife was kinda deep.

Eren touched the wound on her cheek softly. “It’s kinda deep, Babe. Zeke did this?”

“Who else?”

Eren stood up. “That is what you get when you’re outside without me!” Eren yelled at her.

“Why are you yelling at me?”

“Because you just wouldn’t listen to me!”

“We are no longer in that apartment.”

Eren groaned. “Just. Don’t. Go outside. Without me.”

Mikasa felt like crying but she held herself back. “Why am I here when I am clearly not safe?”

Eren grunted. “Stop asking questions, Mikasa!”

“Okay. Stop yelling at me!” Mikasa screamed back in anger.

Eren rushed to reach her.

“What are you gonna do? Do it. I’m gonna fucking leave this place,” Mikasa sobbed.

Eren didn’t say anything then he simply hugged her.

“Don’t touch me. Go away!” Mikasa tried to break loose from his hug.

He hugged her tighter.

Mikasa punched Eren on every part of his body within her reach. “You’re so full of yourself,” Mikasa cried even harder. _I wonder why I love you?_ She didn’t say that thought out loud and gave up on breaking loose from Eren’s hug.

“The doctor is gonna be here soon.”

Mikasa felt so tired physically and emotionally. Her legs hurt her like hell. The wound on her cheek hurt her like hell. Her body hurt her like hell. Her head hurt her like hell, too. “Can you let me go?” was the only sentence that she could tell Eren right now.

“No. Never.”

Eren hugged her even tighter. She didn’t bury her face in his chest. She was just so tired. Then again, she thought that she could never handle Eren’s emotions. He was like a bomb that was ready to explode anytime with her. Could Mikasa really hold the explosion, then? She had her doubts.

“I’m so tired. Can you leave me alone until the doctor arrive?” Mikasa asked Eren.

Eren released her from the hug and looked her in the eyes. “I love you so much. Remember that. I’ll leave you now.”

Mikasa smiled at him. “Thank you.”

Eren then left Mikasa alone in her bedroom.

Mikasa felt exhausted. She wanted to sleep and skip the dinner. She didn’t want to see anyone right now. Let alone the doctor. Screw the wounds. She was a wounded wolf now. She couldn’t run from this place to look for her family. For Levi Ackerman or even Muzihara Azumabito. Mikasa was longing for home. Her home that she barely remembers much about yet those emotions of longing were strongly graved inside her heart.


	4. The Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa finally met her precious family member. But will they make it out of this situation alive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, this is queen/@MlKASACKERMAN (on Twitter) here. "exile" is my first em fanfic and it's mafia au. First of all I wanna say thank you to my lovely friend, Kurai (@BloodyKira_) who helped me editing this fic. I really am happy for the result. As for the important note, the characters are kinda OOC. I hope you like it, happy reading <3

The dinner got canceled after what had happened with Mikasa. The doctor said her wounds were opened again due to her sudden harsh movement. The doctor’s name was Connie Springer. His family had been The Jaeger’s doctors from time to time. That was all that Mikasa knew.

Dinner arrived right after Mikasa felt so hungry. Eren came in leaving his hair loose. Black t-shirt fitted his body making his muscles visible.

Eren kissed Mikasa’s forehead and smiled. Mikasa smiled at him in return.

The other servant came in bringing the food and a desk to set it up on. They started setting up the table. After they were done, Eren sat in front of her while Mikasa stayed on the bed.

“How are you feeling?” Eren asked.

Mikasa tried to change her position shifting in place so that she could face her dinner and Eren. “Great, I guess. I’m sorry, it was because of me that the dinner was cancelled,” Mikasa said.

“My parents didn’t mind it. They sent their regards to you before they departed.”

“Where were they going?”

“They have some business in America for a week. It was a late call,” Eren told her. “Let’s eat.”

Mikasa and Eren both ate their dinner in between laughter. Eren’s jokes were all lame but Mikasa loved them. It was a shame that he is short-tempered. He literally could go mad at little things that disturbed him at any given moment. But in all honesty, Mikasa had her mind made up already that she would handle whatever Eren does.

After they finished their dinner, Mikasa and Eren cuddled on the bed with Eren reading Mikasa a book. It was just a story book that they both liked. That night felt so comforting for Mikasa, despite what had happened with Zeke. Mikasa hoped that she wouldn’t encounter Zeke again, but she knew that wouldn’t be possible as long as she still stayed in this Jaeger household.

Mikasa felt her headache kicked in again excruciatingly. “ _Ugghhh_.”

“What’s wrong, Mikasa?” Eren asked in concern putting the book down on the nightstand beside the bed.

Mikasa clutched her head, pressing it with both hands as if that would help ease the pain. But to no avail. “My head hurts so much,” she said with her teeth clenched in pain.

“Just lay down for now. I’ll call Connie.”

“No, it’s not necessary I’m just going to sleep,” Mikasa rejected.

“Are you sure, Babe?”

Mikasa nodded. Eren stayed beside her and hugged her while patting her head. He constantly kissed Mikasa’s head until she fell asleep.

After he was done making sure Mikasa was asleep, Eren got up from the bed. Looking at the window, he stared off into the distance as if he was longing for something.

“Took you so long,” Eren said, turning around to face the open door.

Two persons, a man and a woman, clad in black were standing at the open door. The man wielded two katanas on his back while the woman pointed both of her guns at Eren.

“Eren Jaeger, it’s been a long time,” said the man dressed in black.

“Levi Ackerman, nice to see you again. And you too, Petra Ral,” Eren replied. He raised both his hands in a gesture of harmlessness. “I am unarmed. Like you see, I just accompanied her to her sleep.”

That man named Levi Ackerman turned to Mikasa who was now sleeping on the bed. “Mikasa,” he murmured.

“Yes. I’m making sure that she’ll always be safe with me,” Eren said. He didn’t move an inch.

“Shut the fuck up. You kidnapped and brainwashed my little sister. You’re sick in the head,” Levi said, he kept moving forward, closer to Eren.

Eren let out a short laugh. “Not my fault she was dumped in that alley? You failed to protect her. To fight alongside her while watching for each other’s back.”

The guards rushed in wielding their guns. Almost ten of them. “Leave us,” Eren said to his men. “It’s just a warm reunion.” At his command, the guards left them.

“I wasn’t there. It was not an official mission for her. It was a trap which I believe you were the mastermind behind. And oh this one is bothering me,” Levi sighed before continuing, “why are you so obsessed with my sister?”

“You know I’ve always loved her. And she has too,” Eren said. “I’ll do anything for her. Anything.”

Levi stepped forward and pushed Eren to the ground. “Leave my sister out of this. Don’t you dare utter her name with your filthy mouth,” Levi said calmly. Levi’s katana was now threateningly pressing down on Eren’s throat.

Eren laughed. “Levi Levi Levi. You always make me excited for a fight. Why is that?”

“ _Tch_. You bastard have to know when to shut up.” Levi threw Eren to the corner.

“What’s going on?” Mikasa woke up. “Who are you two?”

Levi rushed to reach his sister’s side. “Mikasa, I’m your brother,” Levi told her. His features softened at the sight of his missing sister.

Mikasa looked at him, confused. Her eyes met his in confusion as she tried to figure out who this person might be to her. She forgot how her brother looked like, that much was obvious. This man however seemed promising given the fact that he had two katanas with him. Mikasa connected the dots in her head with the aid of the piece of memory that she remembered this morning when she woke up. Although the memory was too hazy, she could barely see or recognize the faces of the people within the memory.

Levi’s hand reached out for her and touched the wound on his sister’s cheek. “I missed you so much. I’ve been looking for you, Mikasa. Let’s go home.” He said softly.

Eren stood up and said. “You believe them, Mikasa? After what Jean did to you?”

Mikasa stared at Eren. She was very confused. She just wanted to sleep because of her headache that was literally driving her mad, the pain shooting up her head was excruciating. It felt as if she just slept for seconds—well which was true, though.

Mikasa was thinking this through and very carefully. But after she tried, she felt her head almost exploded. This headache. Her head hurt so much. Few moments and recollections were flashing in her mind, just before her eyes. She could see faces. Familiar faces. But none of them belonged to this man standing before her who said he was Levi, her brother. The woman’s face though was there along with that of another woman who had a long brown hair. It was purely her decision now whether she wanted to follow them both and trust them with her life or not.

“I’m sorry but I don’t remember you two,” Mikasa admitted.

“See? She has memory loss now. Try to convince her as much as you want, then,” Eren said.

Mikasa got out of the bed and Levi followed. She walked past Petra and stopped in front of Eren. Eren hugged her and wrapped his arm around Mikasa. “As you should,” Eren said. “I know you wouldn’t go around trusting strangers.”

Mikasa broke free of his hug enough to be able to face Eren. She looked right into his eyes. “Yes, as I should.” Right after that was said, Mikasa stabbed Eren’s right thigh and ran away. “I’m sorry,” she mumbled as she stepped away from Eren. “Let’s go,” Mikasa yelled to both Levi and Petra.

Eren groaned in pain. He didn’t scream anything as he tried to get up. He didn’t even try to call after the guards. The three of them were able to run away freely.

“Which way?” Mikasa asked. She ran despite the intense pain shooting up her leg.

“Are you hurt, Mikasa?” Levi asked.

“Screw it,” Mikasa answered.

Petra bent over in front of Mikasa. “Let’s go. I’ll carry you,” she said.

Levi nodded. “Good. You both take the fastest way out of this place. I’m gonna buy you two time.”

Petra carried Mikasa on her back.

“I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to cause you troubles,” Mikasa told her.

“It’s my duty.” Petra ran till she met the limo that was parked near the mansion. The audacity she and Levi had to park their car this close to the mansion. “I’ll tend to your wound,” she said.

“It’s opened again. I fucking hate this.”

Petra tended to Mikasa’s wound. Ten minutes later Levi ran towards them both and took over the driving wheel. He then drove them out of that area.

“ _Tch_.” Levi clicked his tongue as he looked at his own clothes. “Their blood is all over my clothes.”

“Just drive,” Mikasa told him.

“Still ordering your brother around, I see,” Levi replied.

 _What is his problem?_ Mikasa wondered.

Mikasa grunted. “When will we reach home?”

Petra was done with her wound and moved to sit in the front seat. “No, we aren’t going home.”

“Why not?”

“Mikasa, you are exiled. Father was furious about your decision towards our family. Your last mission that brought you memory loss was not given by our father or mother. It was you. We lost so many people in that mission including you,” Levi explained.

“That’s why no one but you was looking for me these past three months?”

“Yes. Mother tries so hard everyday to persuade father about this. She went as far as threatening our father with the weaponry supply. But he still wouldn’t listen to her,” Levi continued, “Mother is so powerful. Her entire clan runs the underworld of this city. The fact that she could marry our father, who also has a horrifying reputation by the name Ackerman, is a big deal to the whole mafia world. That’s when everyone started to see us as their enemies.”

“Muzihara Azumabito,” Mikasa mumbled. “Is that her name?”

“Yes.”

 _My family sounds just fun,_ Mikasa thought to herself.

* * *

The three of them stopped at a small house outside the city. Mikasa didn’t know how to feel about all this. She was being moved from one place to another in the blink of an eye. But at least for now, her wound was so much better now after Petra applied an ointment on it.

Petra was preparing breakfast with supplies that they managed to get grocery shopping for breakfast and lunch. They have successfully moved that far away from The Jaeger’s mansion now.

“If our mother is that powerful, why can’t she defy our father and tell her men to look for me?” Mikasa asked, demanding.

Levi stared at her. “Finish your breakfast first then we can talk,” he simply answered.

Mikasa looked at him. She didn’t want to fight with this man who was apparently her brother. Also, Levi’s expression was always tense and seemed like he wasn’t interested in anything.

They finished their breakfast and Levi seemed to be enjoying his cup of tea. Petra left them both to do an inspection around the place and survey the area. They had to keep moving away after all.

Mikasa was so confused. Why didn’t Levi say anything to start a conversation? This was so awkward. “Um…”

“What?”

“What? I’m gonna ask you a bunch of questions.”

“I know.” Mikasa looked at him in disbelief. “Why am I a target? What do you know about Armin and Jean Kirschtein? And who exactly are The Jaeger?”

“Is that it? Only three?” Levi stared at her.

“Why are you complaining?”

“I am not? I’m just asking.”

Mikasa sighed. “Just answer my questions, will you?”

“ _Tch_.” Levi sipped his tea.

“What the fuck? Don’t _tch_ me.”

“Language, Young Lady,” Levi warned, he rested his hand on his chin. “So you’ve even met Armin and Jean. They are the other mafia group. Shiganshina has four big mafia groups. The Jaeger, The Night Hawk, The Ackerman and The Hizuru. Eren is a part of The Jaeger. Armin is the leader of The Night Hawk and Jean is his right hand. The Ackerman is our father’s family and The Hizuru is our mother’s. The Ackerman and Hizuru are the only mafia groups who have been working together for decades. The heirs of both families are always married to each other.”

Mikasa nodded. “So that’s why the other mafia made us their enemies?”

“Most likely. You, Sasha, Eren, Armin, and Jean were high school friends. Until you all know about the secret of your families,” Levi said. “Which was kinda tragic. The family jobs made you five separate and betray each other at that time. You all had no choice but to obey your families.”

“Who is Sasha?”

“Sasha is your best friend. Now, she’s also your right hand.”

Mikasa had a best friend and a right hand? She must had been dreaming all this time. Her life was more complicated than she thought it would be.

“I want to go home,” Mikasa said, her voice cracked.

“You can’t. Until Father agrees to get you back. You’ll get killed if you show your face in our house. That’s our Father’s order,” Levi told her. “I’m so sorry. I will find a way to bring you home, Mikasa. I want my little sister back. And I can’t watch another day of Mother grieving in her bedroom. She rarely gets out of there.”

Mikasa wanted to cry, she felt her eyes tear up. She was thrown away by her own family. Was it because she objected on being the next leader of The Ackerman?

“Is it because I objected on being the next leader?”

“Oh, you remember?”

“A bit, yes.”

Levi put down his cup of tea and cleared his throat. “Yes. The Hizuru remained in our grandfather’s command. The Ackerman however need a successor to act as the next leader.”

“Why don’t you become the next leader, Levi?” Mikasa wondered.

“I can’t.” Mikasa squinted. “Or you don’t want to?”

“Father never chose me. He knows I’m not capable of being the leader who needs to stay in a single place. I have my connections all around the world with mafia leaders. He always counts me as the shadow leader of the family. I protect our family from the outside, the shadows. And you’ll protect our family from the inside, from within,” Levi explained.

“And if I still don’t want to?”

“Why are being so stubborn about this?”

“I don’t know. I’m still 23 and I’m not ready to be a leader of one big mafia group? Can you count that as a reason?”

Levi sighed. “No. We both had been trained to be leaders ever since we were born.”

“That sounds rough.”

“Because it is.”

Mikasa gave him a stare. “I don’t know what to do. I really want my memory back.” She now stared at the table. “I’ve spent 3 months with Eren. He didn’t let me out of our apartment. I thought what he said was true that it had to be done in order to protect me. Maybe it was true. Until they attacked our apartment—”

“It was The Night Hawk,” Levi interrupted. “I was the one you met when you went to the dump to take out your trash.”

“It was you?” Levi nodded.

“I’m still confused about Eren.” Mikasa stood up. “Why would he do that to me?”

“You love him, Mikasa?”

Mikasa turned around. She didn’t answer her brother and just stared at him. Then she sat back facing forward and a sigh escaped her lungs.

“Anyways, how is your wound?”

“It gets better. I just changed the bandages this morning.”

“I brought your pair of katanas.” Levi stood up and reached for a big box.

Mikasa followed him. “I thought I lost them?” “You have a bunch of them in your room.”

Levi then took out a pair of katanas and gave them to Mikasa. “Every single one of your katanas has your initials engraved on them.”

“Wow, I must love them so much, then.” Levi chuckled.

“You do.”

“Thank you for training me.”

Levi’s eyes widened for a moment.

Mikasa giggled. “It was just a brief memory that flashed in my head.”

Levi’s attention moved towards something outside. He walked to the windows to inspect. “Oh they’re fast. It’s them, Mikasa, The Jaegers,” he said, turning around to face Mikasa, who was now readily bearing her katanas.

“You ready?”

“I really can’t get a day off, can I?” she asked rhetorically. Mikasa swung her katanas with both hands to get a feel for them, familiarizing herself with her own weapons. “Bring it on,” she said.


	5. The Film Roll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The event from 7 years ago may be the start of everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, this is queen (@MlKASACKERMAN on Twitter), this chapter hasn't edited yet. I will update the edited chapter once it's done. Enjoy <3

**7 years ago**

Mikasa will turn 17 in three months. That meant, she would start a new method of training. She was always been trained so hard with her entire family especially her parents and big brother. Sometimes she felt so much pressure but there was one time when she clearly enjoyed the time she had with her katana.

Mikasa would be the next leader of the Ackerman family, not her big brother, Levi Ackerman. But her, Mikasa Ackerman. Father said Levi protected their family from the threats outside Father always said Levi was the shadow leader.

Her parents didn’t get along well. It’s because her mother was from one of the most influential mafia groups in this city. The Azumabito. Her mother was also the second children of two. That was why her mother wouldn’t be the next head of The Azumabito. Besides, Mikasa’s grandfather was still there to rule.

The Azumabito was kinda different. They would only pass the leadership if the previous leader was dead. As for The Ackerman, they would do it as long as the next leader had reached 23 years old. They should always be ready.

Mikasa was on the school roof now. She missed her second class. She just didn’t feel like doing math. It was useless for her. She was lying there under the cloudy weather. Today was really nice because of the weather. Cloudy.

The door opened rushly and they came runnig to reach her. Mikasa didn’t say a thing and kept her eyes closed. She knew that it was her friends.

“School is boring,” Eren said, lying beside Mikasa.

“ _ Jeez,  _ I wish I was Armin,” Sasha said. She brought two potato breads with her. “Armin is so eager for school, man, it was so cool.”

Jean laughed. “Min is cool because he is eager for school?” He tapped Eren’s thigh and lied his head on it.

Connie laughed. “Oh no, what if four of us get caught?” he stopped laughing just to ask this question.

“If four of us get caught. Armin will be the one who saves us. Besides his family is rich,” Sasha continued while chewing her bread. “Yeah I know, no family talk is allowed here.”

“Can you guys shut up?” Mikasa opened her right eye, feeling annoyed. “It was so quiet before you guys came here.”

“No,” Sasha and Jean answered.

Eren just grinned with his eyes closed. “Get them, Mikasa.”

Mikasa turned her body and face Eren. “You too, dumbass,” she said then she got up before Eren noticed.

“ _ Jeez _ , mint bubblegum again, Mikasa?” Eren chuckled as he opened his eyes just to find Mikasa was already far away from them.

Mikasa stood near the balcony. She looked forward as if there was nothing. It was only the scenery of the town she loved ever since she was a kid. Under the cloudy weather, her favorite weather.

Eren tapped her shoulder. “What are you thinking of right now?”

“This city, under this cloudy weather. So poetic,” Mikasa answered with a smile. “You?”

“You.”

Mikasa looked at him. “Aha, Eren Jaeger. You sure know how to flirt.”

Eren looked right into her eyes. Her black but grayish eyes. “Nothing new. You know how my feeling for you.”

Mikasa blushed and looked away. “Yeah, I know.”

Eren turned his body. Then he looked at the sky. “Why can’t I get a chance?”

“We can’t.” Mikasa’s voice was shaky. “I know we’ve kissed so many times. But I don’t think we can do that any longer.”

“Is it because of Jean?”

Mikasa looked at him with disbelief. “No, Eren. We moved on. Jean and I are best friends now.”

“I love you so much. I just can’t bear it if you decide to love someone else,” Eren said.

“Don’t you think it’s just a temporary love?”

Eren chuckled. “I don’t think it is, Mikasa.”

Mikasa came closer to reach him and then she kissed him. It was a quick kiss then she didn’t say anything but smile.

“I wish I was better so I have the chance to be with you,” Eren said.

Mikasa just stared blankly in his green eyes. She could sense that feeling of longing in his eyes. Mikasa couldn’t lie. Mikasa loved him, too. But what could she do anyway?

Mikasa touched his face. “You are the best, Eren Jaeger. And I’m so thankful that you’re here.”

Eren smiled wider and grabbed her to his arms. They hugged like it was their last time together.

The Jaeger was their biggest enemy. Eren knew it too, but he never wanted to accept their fate. That was why they all made the rules for not talking about their families during their fun time.

They were best friends, relying on each other. Until they found out that Mikasa, Armin, and Eren were from three big mafia groups in town. That fact sure was hella surprising for six of them. But who to blame? This universe always got what its wanted since the day it was made anyway.

_ Boom! _

That big sound was followed by screams everywhere. Mikasa, Eren, Sasha, Connie, and Jean rushed to go downstairs to find out what happened. It was definitely a bomb. But why would someone bomb this school? For what reason?

As they kept running to reach the ground floor. They met Armin whose face was so tense and he seemed kinda angry. 

“We’re gonna talk on the roof,” Armin said.

“Are you okay, Armin?” Mikasa asked her bestfriend.

Armin just looked at her with dead eyes and gave them a sign to follow him to the roof.

Armin crossed his arms in front of his chest. “That was The Ackerman. What are you planning, Mikasa?”

Mikasa was surprised. She didn’t know anything about this incident. Why would her family bomb her school, anyway?

“What? I didn’t do anything. My family didn’t tell me anything about this attack. Why would my Father do this, anyway?” Mikasa tried her best to calm. “How do you know it was my family?”

Armin gave her a token that has capital letter A on it. “Your family’s crest.”

“Still doesn’t prove anything, Armin,” Eren said to him. “Someone could’ve planted that thing, disguise themselves to make them look like one of The Ackermans puppets.”

“Like who?” Jean stepped forward. “Mikasa, what does this shit mean?”

“Do not talk to her like that.” Eren stepped closer to Jean.

“Shut up, I’m not asking you anything, Jaeger.” Jean glared at him.

“I told you guys the truth. I didn’t know anything about that bomb. Eren is true. It could be anyone and they tried to make people think it was The Ackerman doing,” Mikasa said calmly.

“Why are you so calm, though, Mikasa? People in this school are dying,” Armin demanded.

“Armin, are you for real?” Mikasa asked in disbelief. “Why don’t you guys trust me?”

Before they all could react, they heard the police and ambulance came. 

“We have to go,” Jean said.

They all went to downstairs. The situation was chaos. The students ran outside in hurry. They warned that the second bomb might take place so it was best for them to be evacuated.

Six of them made their ways outside. They didn’t say anything, especially Mikasa. Mikasa stopped walking. She didn’t want to be around her friends right now. She was hurt.

A hand reached her.

“We have to wait outside,” Eren said. He faced Mikasa.

“I swear I don’t know anything about this,” Mikasa said, shakingly. “You have to trust me.” She tapped his chest.

Eren stared at her then kissed her. As if the school didn’t turn into chaos. As if the bomb had never happened. As if they were okay. As if they were both lovers. As if they were both were not enemies because of the families they belonged to.

“I trust you with my life,” he said at the end. “I love you.”

Mikasa looked into his eyes. So green. Full of sorrow. She wished that she could lift his burden. She wished that she could carry his burden with her. But unfortunately, they even couldn’t be together. Mikasa then hugged him tight, so tight that she hoped Eren would know that she would never let him go. She wanted to stay with him and him only. She felt at peace when she was with him. But then again, their fate decided the opposite. Could they resist it?

* * *

The next day felt like hell for Mikasa. Her father didn’t allow her to go to school for a while after that incident. They were still trying to find out who was the mastermind behind all of this. She stayed in her room since this morning. Her mother kept her company, though. 

“Mother, can I help? It happened in my school. So maybe I can help Father to give some informations?” Mikasa asked her mother, who was currently doing her hair.

Muzihara looked at her daughter in the mirror. “You’re so sensitive when it comes to these things, Mikasa. You have a good sense,” she replied. “You know who was their target? Why was the attack so close with you? They even missed it in purpose.”

“Me? I am the target?”

“They hold grudge against your families. Remember who you are, Mikasa Ackerman,” her mother warned her. After giving the final touch she walked towards the bed and sit on it.

Mikasa turned back to face her mother. “You’re saying that the culprit may be one of my friends?”

Muzihara smiled.

“But how? We trust each other.”

Muzihara let out a little laugh the sighed. “My little dear Mikasa, why are you so confident on that? Do they trust you?”

Mikasa had the answer.  _ Yes, Eren did. _ But she decided to keep silent.

“Sweetie come here,” Her mother asked and patted the space beside her as if she told Mikasa to sit beside her.

Mikasa then sit next to her and hugged her mother.

“Don’t be naïve, Sweetie. I don’t want my dear little Mika fall into a deep hole that she has no idea how to get out of there. We live in a cruel world. You have to be aware and suspicious about everything around you,” Her mother said while rubbing her head. “I don’t want to lose you.” She gave Mikasa a kiss on the forehead.

“I love you so much, Mother. I can’t fathom the world without you in it,” Mikasa told her. “Levi and Father are expections. It’s not like I don’t love them, though. I just love you more.” Mikasa smiled at her then hugged her again.

“I love you more too, my little sweet Mika.”

* * *

Mikasa always hated the shooting lesson. Levi was always ahead of her. She couldn’t catch up to him. She was so bad and couldn’t shoot straight.

“Shoot straight,” Levi said to her.

Mikasa mouthed, “Fuck you, Brother.”

Levi laughed until he moved himself back and forth. “Just do it right this time, Mika.”

Mikasa shook her head. “What are you? A child?”

Levi stopped laughing and glared at her. He ignored his little sister and then focused on his next round.

“Have you heard anything about the bomb incident?” Mikasa asked in the middle of their shoootings.

“I have,” Levi answered without turning his head. He was focused on his target.

“Please tell—”

“Like hell I’m gonna tell you,” Levi interrupted his sister.

Mikasa grunted.

“I will tell you if you hit your target for today’s lesson,” Levi told her.

Without saying anything in return, Mikasa shot her shoot and hit the target. “Say no more, Brother,” Mikasa replied. “We had a deal, don’t we?”

Levi looked at her with proudly and he let out a little laugh. “I should’ve expected it from you. You’re my sister, after all.”

“It’s the Night Hawk,” Levi said right after they finished their lesson.

Mikasa stopped her activity at once and turned her head. “You’ve gotta be kidding me.”

Levi shrugged. “It is what it is. Act like you haven’t known about this. We’ll have a family meeting in 7 pm, though. They will talk about this and your new training methods.”

Mikasa didn’t care about family meeting. Her head was full of the idea that Armin had betrayed her trust. “Fuck Armin,” she finally said.

Levi looked at her and shrugged again. “Can’t blame him. Betrayal is the cheapest thing in this world, after all.”


End file.
